


A Cut's Never Too Deep

by Avenge_Bucky



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: I mean, Other, Protective Zach, everyone's worried, gray was hurt, hurt gray, mean dinos, they were suppose to be cool man, worried claire, worried owen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'all remember when the Indominus tried to grab Gray? But it grabbed his fanny pack instead and that ended up breaking? Well, what if the big great Dino's claw cut Gray's leg? Let's see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy! So I noticed there wasn't much JW or Zach and Gray fan fics out there about them so I'm here to help a bit ^-^ (Deleting all the lovely negative comments. Not because I'll get offended, they're just annoying.)

He's freaking out. Gray's freaking out. It's got him, it's trying to drag him out. Zach's freaking out, Owen's freaking out, they all are. Owen and Zach held on to Gray with a tight grip and try to pull him back, get the Indominus to let go.

_Nonono,_ Zach pleads. He can't lose his little brother, not after all of this. Not after he realized how much his brother meant to him. No, he wasn't going to lose his brother. He grabbed his brother in a firmer grip and pulled him in even harder. Then the fanny pack snapped, and Gray sagged against them. Zach sighed in relief but that relief was quickly washed away when he heard Gray give out a ear piercing scream.

Zach frantically grabbed Gray's cheek and lifted his head, searched his body for any injuries, "Gray, Gray, hey, what's wrong, c'mon buddy talk to me, what happened," he said in a rush, running his hands around Gray's upper body, felling for any injures he couldn't see.

Gray let out a sob and laid a shaky hand on his left leg, gripping it and squeezed his eyes shut. Zach's eyes traveled down Gray's arm and down his leg and saw a deep gash in his leg. He gasped looked around and spotted the first aid kit that Claire left open when she took the flare.

He looked at Owen who looked equally concerned, and nodded his head towards the first aid kit, "Go get that first aid kit up there and hand it to me," he said quickly before pulling Gray carefully into his lap.

Just as Owen rushed back with the first aid kit, Claire came running back to them but not alone. Right behind her was  a T-Rex. She quickly threw the flare towards the Indominus just before she fell. Owen scrambled up and ran to the edge of the broken gift shop and looked to make she she was okay. 

Claire quickly got up and ran for protection, looking at Owen and the boys, making sure they weren't in harms way. But she looked a bit further up and saw that the two dinosaurs were right behind the gift shop and before she could get a word out, they stumbled into it. It made the roof and most of the wall collapse and Zach, mid-wrapping his brothers leg, quickly stopped what he was going and shield his brothers body with his. Owen looked around frantically, knowing it wasn't safe enough for them to stay where they were. He gave Claire a pleading look and Claire did nothing but yell, "Run!"

And that's what they did. Zach gathered Gray and the gauze into his arms and felt Owen tug on his arm before they were running across to Claire. Zach quickly set Gray on the ground and hurridly wrapped his leg with the rest of the gauze around his leg. When he was done, he looked at it and then-

"This isn't enough!" Zach screamed, looking at Claire and Owen with a desperate stare.

Claire quickly ripped what was left of her shirt and gave it to Zach, who quickly wrapped it around Gray's leg. Gray whimpered through the whole thing and when Zach was done, he grabbed onto his hand and squeezed. 

Zach squeezed right back and brushed the hair out of Gray's eyes, "You're going to be just fine, I won't let anything get you, okay?"

Gray nodded, believing him with his whole heart. 

"Go, go, go!" Owen suddenly yelled and Zach looked up and saw that the two dinosaurs were stumbling their way. He collected Gray into his arms once more and followed closely behind Owen and Claire. Gray was gripping his shirt tightly and was whimpering.

They kept running, looking for a some-what shelter. They quickly stopped as the dinosaurs knocked over a glass case, almost falling on them. 

Zach's grip tightened onto Gray as they continued running forward and finally hid behind a pillar, "It's okay Gray, everything's fine," Zach kept whispering.

The T-Rex grabbed the Indominus by the neck and threw her to the side, making her slide to the edge of the tank filled with water. She quickly got up and shook her head, roaring at the T-Rex and Blue, who suddenly showed up, and just as she was about to attack, when suddenly, the Mosasaurs jumped up from the water, clamped down on the Idominus's neck and pulled her under water with him.

Then everything was calm.

The T-Rex and Blue looked at one another, and the t-rex gave a huff and walked off. Blue turned and looked at the group, and Owen stepped forward, shaking his head firmly.

Blue's head dropped a bit before he trotted off in the same direction as the t-rex. 

And just like that, everything was over. 

Gray's grip on Zach's shirt loosened and he lifted his head and looked around and gave a small whimper, "Is it over?"

Owen gave out a much needed breath, "Yeah, yeah it's all over."

Claire walked over to the boys and ran her fingers through Zach's sweaty hair and gently laid a hand on Gray's back, "Are you guys okay?"

Zach looked down at his little brother and all he said was, "Gray."

Claire looked down at him and remembered his leg. She looked down at it and sucked in a breath. It looked pretty bad, "C'mon, let's see if we can find any help."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gray's head was laying on Zach's lap as he was getting stitches. Zach was running his hands through gently through Gray's dirty hair and kept looking at him, a fond expression on his face. Gray opened his eyes and looked back at his big brother.

"Hey," Zach whispered.

Gray gave a small smile, "Hi."

"How do you feel?"

Gray's head lulled to the side, nuzzling his nose into Zach's stomach and let out a soft groan, "Tired."

Zach chuckled, "Me and you both, kid." He took a deep breath and let it out, looking around. The sun was rising and the room was filled with people getting checked over, or getting their injuries tended to. The people who survived. 

"Okay," Says the medic, taking off his gloves, "He's all done, the stitches will dissolve within a few weeks and I recommend he take some pain medication. Uh, change the bandage every day and if the wound gets swollen and puffy, take him to the hospital immediately. Now, if you'll excuse me," The man gave a polite smile and walked past the group, nodding at Zach when he gave his thank you's. 

"All better?" Zach asked and continued running his fingers through Gray's hair.

Gray gave a slight nod before closing his eyes and let out a deep breath. Zach leaned down and kissed his head, "I love you," he whispered, tangling his fingers in Gray's hair.

Claire then gasped and grabbed Zach's shoulder slightly, "Zach, look."

Zach turned his head and saw his parents speed walking to them. When their mom saw them, she covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Claire jumped up and Karen ran to her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Scott walked over to them and kneeled on one knee. Gray turned his head and looked at their father. 

"Boys," Was all he said. It came out shaky, and suddenly, he grabbed them both into a hug and let out a small sob, and then suddenly Karen joined them and all four of them were crying by the time the hug was over. 

Karen wiped her eyes and then noticed Gray's leg, making her gasp, "Oh my God, sweetie, are you okay? What happened?"

Zach explained everything for Gray, who was falling asleep on Zach's lap. 

Karen's sobbing only got worse as Zach continued. Scott, surprisingly, wrapped his arm around his soon-to-be ex wife and even sniffled a few times. By the time Zach finished, he had a few tears running down his face, remembering that terrifying memory. 

"Oh God,"  Karen said, taking a shaky breath, "He'll be fine, right?"

Zach nodded, "Yeah, we just need to change his bandage everyday and his stitches'll dissolve soon. The only thing Gray has to live with is a pretty nasty scar."

Scott chuckled lightly, "Well I'll say."

Zach gave a tiny smile and looked down at Gray, who was still sound asleep.

"Okay," Karen said, wiping her eyes, "is anyone ready to go home?"

Zach gave another sigh of relief and nodded.

"Okay, well, let me go talk to Claire, and then we'll be on our way," Karen said and then pulled away from Scott's embrace and walked over to Claire. 

 Zach looked down back at his brother and continued running his fingers through his hair, watching his brother sleep. Sure, it may seem creepy, but he almost lost Gray. He was done wasting time. He was going to be the best big brother Gray's been looking for. 

And that was a promise.


	2. Waffles Make Everything Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yaay!Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and the comments, they mean so much to me! I love you all so much, ugh, you have no idea! Well, let's get back to the chapter ^-^

Home.

They're finally home, back to all the snow and houses, and no dinosaurs. Just the way Zach liked it. When they pulled up into the drive way, Scott put the car in park and turned to look at Zach, "We'll get your luggage in the house. You take him," He nodded towards the still sleeping boy in Zach's arms, "to his room and you should get some sleep yourself."

Zach nodded and, as careful as he can, unbuckled his seat belt without waking Gray up. He opened his door and held it open with his foot before gently gathering his brother back into his arms and carefully slid out of the seat and closed the door with his hip before making his way towards the stairs carefully.  The ground was still covered in snow and ice and Zach tried to be as slow and careful as he could so he wouldn't hurt Gray.

Once he made it to up the stairs to his front door, he expertly opened the door and left it open for his parents and then headed up the stairs.  He started walking towards Gray's room, but slowed down as he remembered. Gray's room was filled with dinosaur things. Dinosaur books, knickknacks, movies, fatheads, bed spread, pretty much anything you can think of. And that Zach's pretty sure that's something Gray doesn't want to wake up to, so he turned and headed down to his room, which was just two doors down. 

He opened the door and gently set Gray onto his bed, careful not to wake him and then took off his shoes before covering him up with his heavy blanket. Gray instantly snuggled into the warm fabric as he slept. Zach gave a small smile, he looked adorable, so much younger than he actually is. He's only 12, 13 in a few weeks. Zach looked away from his brother before he went to  Grays room and gathered his PJ's from the middle drawer and headed back to his little brother.

He didn't want to wake up Gray, trust me, but he had a feeling him and Gray were going to be sleeping for a while and the dirty clothes they were wearing couldn't even be a bit comfortable. So he walked over to Gray and shook him gently.

"Gray," He whispered.

Gray gave a soft groan and shifted slightly, now facing Zach, but kept sleeping. So he tried again.

"Hey,"He whispered, shaking him again, "C'mon buddy, I need you to get up for a second."

Gray groaned again but cracked his eyes open just a little before groaning again and closing them.

"No no, c'mon Gray," Zach said, cupping the back of his head.Gray opened his eyes again and squinted at Zach, "Wa's the matter?"

Zach chuckled slightly, "It's four o'clock, we just got home, but hey, I need you to change into your PJ's, you can't be comfortable in those," he nodded at his dirty clothes. 

Gray gave a sleepy nod and lazily lifted up his arms and gave a tiny yawn, "Help."

Zach smiled and shook his head before walking over to him and helped slip his shirt off and then slipped his clean one on over his head. Now the bottoms were going to be a little difficult. Zach pushed the rest of the covers down to the foot of the bed and had Gray lay down and lift his hips so he can slip the shorts off as slow and gentle as possible. Once that article of clothing was off, Zach carefully slipped on his sweats and once Gray was all done, he pulled the covers back up to Gray's chin, who, again, snuggled into the blankets. 

"Thank you," Gray mumbled after yawning.

Zach smiled and ruffled his hair before leaning down and kissing his head softly, "You're welcome," He whispered before he started to change into his sweats and t-shirt. And then he finally,  _finally,_ got under the covers with  Gray and practically melted against the sheets. He gave a sigh of contentment before turning to his side and slinging an arm around Gray and pulled him closer to his chest, spooning him. He kissed his head one more time with a soft whisper of "I love you" before closing his eyes and instantly fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karen sighed as she set the suit case down by the door and rubbed her temples. Scott came in with the last of the bags and closed the door softly and locked it.

"Hey," He said, walking over to her, "Are you alright?"

Karen looked up and gave him a tired look, "No, no I'm not okay. I could have lost the two most important boys to me. And Gray, he-he," Karen covered her mouth again and squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down her face.

Scott was quick to bring his wife into his arms, "Hey, hey, it's okay, they're okay. We got them back, they're upstairs sleeping, and they're both okay." 

Karen gripped onto his shirt and hid her face into his chest, "B-but Gray-"

"-is okay." Scott finished. "Zach said that the stitches'll dissolve, we just need to give him some pain medication and change his bandage everyday. It's all okay sweetie."

Karen pulled away slightly and looked up at him with teary eyes, "Y-you haven't called me that since Gray turned 10."

Scott gave her a sheepish look, "Well, you need me, and I'm here to comfort you as much as I can. We almost lost our boys yesterday, we're going to all need each other for a few days."

Karen smiled. She gave him a genuine smile and hugged him again, "Thank you," She whispered.

Scott's arms around her tightened and he kissed her head softly, "I'm here."

After a while they pulled away and Scott moved Karen's hair out of her face, "How about I make some coffee and then I'll run to the store and buy some hot cocoa for the boys when they wake up and some gauze for Gray's leg?"

Karen nodded and wiped her eyes, "Yeah, I'll start washing their clothes and have food ready for them. It's possible they might sleep all the way into tomorrow though."

Scott smiled, "Hey, if Zach does it on a daily basis, what's a long night of dinosaur chase as an excuse?

Karen laughed and hit him on the chest softly with the back of her hand and for a moment, it felt normal. Like they were an actual couple again.

Scott's laughter died down and smiled softly at Karen, "I'll be right back."

Karen nodded and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, looking down before grabbing the suit cases at the door as Scott left for the store.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sunlight streaming through Zach's window was irritating him. His face scrunched up and he pulled the blankets over his eyes and turned to his side but felt his chest hit something warm and hard. He moved the covers from his head and opened his eyes and saw Gray with his back to him, still sound asleep. Then came the memories. 

He sat up, rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and on instinct, looked for his phone. Then he remembered it was destroyed by the Indominus in the gyrosphere. He looked back down at Gray and saw that he shifted onto his back but was still sleeping. He slipped out of bed and draped the covers back over Gray before quietly leaving the room.

As he walked down the stairs, he slowed down as he heard laughing. He finally made it to the bottom and walked to the kitchen and saw his mom sitting on a stool, hold a cup of coffee and laughing, with his dad across from her on the other side of the counter top, chuckling.

He slowly walked towards them and Scott was the first to notice him, "Ah, Zach, welcome to the land of the living."

Karen's head perked up at the mention of her son and spun in the chair and smiled when her eyes landed on the sleepy teen. She set her mug down before getting up and walking over to him, hugging him.

"Good morning, sweetheart," She said, pulling away and giving him a smile. Zach gave a smile back, "What time is it?" He asked.

Scott chuckled and looked at his wrist watch, "Well, kiddo, it's more like good afternoon, it's 10 past 1."

Zach gave a soft hum just before his stomach growled. He gave a sheepish look to his parents who chuckled.

"Why don't you wake your brother up and I'll make some waffles, okay?" Karen asked, ruffling his hair.

Zach automatically reached up and smoothed his hair back down before nodding and headed back up the stairs.

Once he reached his room, he carefully opened the door, not wanting to scare Gray awake, that was the last thing he needed, and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He was about to reach over and gently shake him awake when he noticed the fearful look Gray had. That only meant one thing.

Nightmare.

"Gray," He whispered, shaking him.

"No," Gray mumbled, still asleep. He twitched and his face scrunched up, "Z-Zach, p-please, help."

Zach quickly shook his brother, "Gray, hey, Gray, c'mon, wake up buddy, c'mon, it's just a dream!" Zach frantically tried everything he could while trying to wake Gray up.

He shook him more violently, and that did it. Gray woke up with a gasp, his eyes popped open and his back arched. He was sweaty and panting, eyes frantic. He took a few deep breathes, before he relaxed and looked over at his brother and his eyes instantly began to fill with tears.

"Z-Zach."

That was it, Zach gathered his brother into his arms and held on tight, rocking them back and forth and Gray gripped onto Zach's shirt, sobbing.

"Shh, shh, you're okay," Zach whispered, stroking the back of Gray's head, "You're okay."

"Y-you," Gray tried to get out but choked on another sob.

"What?" Zach asked, pulling Gray away enough to where he can lift his head.

Gray sniffled and looked up at his big brother, "Y-you, it was getting you. T-the Indominus, it got you and-and you were, you were  _dying_ in front of me and I couldn't do anything and I was losing you and I couldn't- I couldn't," Gray started to cry again, on the verge of hyperventilating so Zach quickly brought him closer again and started to rock.

"Hey, hey, hey," Zach soothed, and started running his hands through his hair again and kissed his head softly, "I'm right here, I'll always be here, I'm not leaving you, okay? I promise."

Gray nodded against his chest and he began to calm down some. 

"I love you," Gray mumbled, gripping hisng  shirt even tighter, no doubt wrinkling it.

"I love you to," Zach whispered, dropping another kiss onto his head, "So so much Gray." 

After a few minutes, Gray's breathing finally evened out and he sniffled every now and then. Zach pulled away but kept him in his arm and wiped a tear that slipped down his cheek.

"How's your leg doing?" He asked, glancing at the injury.

Gray shrugged and followed Zach's eyes, "It hurts still, but not as bad as yesterday." 

Zach looked at him and gave a small smile, "How about we go down stairs and eat some waffles then ask dad if we can go and get you some gauze and pain medicine?" 

Gray's eyes brightened and he gave a huge grin, "Waffles? Can mine have whipped cream?"

Zach chuckled and gave him a grin right back, "Of course buddy, even with strawberrys."

Gray let out a squeal before hugging Zach as tight as possible.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He chanted when he pulled away.

Zach laughed and picked up his little brother and began to head for the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well, I hope you liked this one! But hey, so I decided this'll be more than one chapter, ya know? Like, it'll be a story about their recovery and how their family comes back together and I WILL have some Owen&Claire scenes ^-^ But I have no idea when I can update and all becasue I have a few stories I need to keep updating and stuff, but hey, I promise I'll try! <3 Well, I hope you enjoyed my small surprise! Lots of love!


	3. I Coulda Lost You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I'm super sorry this took a while guys, my laptop finally gave out and it just started to work. Most of this was written on my phone though, so I'm sorry if it's awful. Well, enjoy guys!!

They, surprisingly, had a good breakfast. They all joked, and even their parents were laughing and joking with each other. They all swapped stories (none about Jurassic World) and it was just a good way to start the day.

Zach was laughing as he stood, picking up his plate, "I'm going clean my plate real fast, does anyone else need theirs cleaned? Gray?" He looked down at his younger brother who was smiling a big smile that always made Zach's mood boost up.

"No, I'm not done," He said, taking another bite.

Zach nodded and ruffled his hair before walking to the sink. Karen watched with happiness and amazement. She never knew Zach could be so sweet to Gray. They rarely go along. 

Zach was scrubbing the syrup off his plate when he suddenly remembered-"Oh hey, dad? do you think we can go out to the pharmacy and get Gray some gauze and pain medication?"

"Oh that's right!" Scott said, standing up and bringing his plate to the sink, "I forgot to tell you, I grabbed those yesterday while you guys slept."

Zach nodded and put his plate on the dish drying rack, "So Gray, when you're done, I'm gonna re wrap your leg and give you some pain medication. Will they make him sleepy?"

Scott shook his head, "Nah, they shouldn't, I was checking the bottle, ya know? incase he still needed them by the time you guys go back to school." Zach nodded. He's totally forgotten about school, even though their winter break started three days ago. Seems longer, way longer.

"By the way," Karen spoke up, "how did you two sleep?"

"I put Gray in my room with me because his room was filled with.." Zach didn't have to finish, they knew why, "so I got our pajamas and all and yeah. I slept pretty well."

Karen nodded with a smile and looked at Gray, "What about you sweetie, how'd you sleep?"

Gray's smile dropped a bit and he shrugged and began playing with his food, "Fine I guess."

Karen's face immediately changed to concerned, "Honey, what's wrong?"

It was silent for a few before Zach spoke up, "He had a nightmare when I went to wake him up. But it's okay now, I talked to him and it's all settled."

Karen nodded and it was quiet for a few minutes before Zach started to talk again, "So, Gray, how about we change your bandage?"

When Gray nodded, Zach turned to his dad who was pouring a glass of milk, "Dad, where's you put his stuff?"

Scott looked up as he closed the lid to the milk, "Uh, in the bathroom, under the sink I think. If not, check in the medicine cabinet."

Zach nodded before walking to the bathroom. First he looks under the sink and didn't find anything so he checked the medicine cabinet and there they were on the top shelf. He grabbed the box and the bottle before heading to the living room and setting them on the coffee table then headed back to the kitchen and saw Karen grabbing Gray's plate before kissing his head.

She glanced up and saw Zach standing there, "Boys," she said, setting the plate in the sink, "Your dad and I have to go to work, and I'm having to work late since I left early yesterday and your dad has a meeting so we won't be home until late. so Zach, watch after your brother and make sure he doesn't stay up late, alright?"

Zach nodded and cross his arms, "Do you think you can leave us some money? So we can order pizza for dinner and all?" Karen nodded and walked over to Zach before kissing his head, "I'll leave 50 in the table, yeah?" Zach nodded and watched as Karen gave Gray one more kiss on the head before she headed out the door after leaving the money on the small table by the door, with her keys and purse.

Then Scott gave them a kiss on the head and also headed out, leaving an extra 20 just in case.

Zach grabbed the money and pocketed it and walked back to Gray with a smile, "Ready to change your bandage?" Gray smiled back up him and nodded before lifting his arms and wrapping them around Zach's neck as Zach carefully picked him up and walked over to their couch and gently set him on it.

Zach held gently onto Gray's bad leg while he grabbed a pillow and set it on the coffee table before setting Gray's foot on it carefully. "Does that hurt?" Zach asked, looking at Gray. He wanted to make sure Gray wasn't hurting and he was as comfortable as can be.

Once Gray shook his head, he grabbed the box and took out the gauze and set it next to the bottle of pain medication.

"Ready?" He asked.

Gray nodded and took as deep breath. Zach gently reached for the end of the end of the gauze that was holding it all together, and gently unwrapped the leg. When it was uncovered, Zach winced. The stitches looked red, a bit swollen and angry but it didn't look pusey, which was a good sign.

He looked up at Gray and gave him a smile, "Okay?" Gray nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and readied himself for any type of pain that was gonna happen. Zach eyes the wound for a second before deciding he'd better put some ointment on his leg to try and make some of the swelling down.

"I'll be back, okay?" He said, standing up. He have Gray a reassuring smile when his little brother nodded and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the medicine cabinet and saw that the only thing they had was Topical Ointment. Guess it'll have to do.

When Zach returned to the living room, he looked at Gray and saw that he was staring off into space. He looked like he was deep in thought. Eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly parted and glassy eyes. Gray would have that face every time he'd read and stop for a second, as if to sink in what he just read. The expression was always cute to Zach. Lord knows he shouldn't be thinking about his brother as cute, but he just couldn't help it.

"Ready kiddo?" He said, trying to stop his thoughts from going too far. And that seemed to snap Gray out of his trance as well. He nodded and took a deep, shaky breath, preparing for any sort of pain. Zach gave a final nod before putting some of the cream on his two fingers and, as gently as possible, he smeared it against the stitched up gash. He heard Gray inhale sharply and quickly looked up to make sure he was okay. His eyes were shut, not tightly, and he was taking calming breaths.

"Okay?" Zach asked, pausing his movements.

Gray opened his eyes and gave a small nodded, "It's just sore."

Zach gave an apologetic smile before continuing, but more gentle than before. He wanted this to be as painless as possible for Gray. Once the ointment was on, he took the gauze out of the box and unraveled part of it before gently wrapping it around Gray's leg. Gray let out a small whimper but nodded, signaling Zach that he was fine, he can do this. He has to do this.

 Zach took his time wrapping the injured leg. Wanting it to be as perfect and as comfortable as possible. Once the leg was wrapped, Zach gathered all the trash and the ointment and began to stand when a sentence made him stop in his track.

"Why do you suddenly care?"

Zach froze. His whole body was stiff and his eyes were wide. He looked down at Gray and saw that Gray wasn't even looking in his direction and his eyes were getting watery. Nono, this isn't good, nope, not good at all.

"What?" They've never talked about it. About how close they've gotten, about how Gray almost died just the day before last. He knew it was going to be a touche subject, he knew there was possibly going to be tear, maybe some shouting. But that's why Zach wanted to avoid it. Avoid all the angst of their relationship over the years. He wanted to get past all of it, to start fresh with Gray. But he knew he had to talk with him, he had no choice. 

"Before," Gray started, swallowing thickly, "Before the island, you'd- you'd," Gray started to get chocked up and he had tears running down his face and he finally turned his head and looked at his older brother with sad, broken eyes.

Zach immediately sat next to Gray and pulled his into his arms and kissed his head, "Hey, hey, no, shh, it's okay Gray, alright? C'mon,"  He pulled back slightly and wiped the tears that were running down his rosy cheeks, "Alright buddy?" Gray nodded and gave a small hiccup. Jesus, Zach's heart was breaking. But they had to talk, "Alright, are you okay? Wanna finish?"

Gray nodded and took a shaky breath, "You would always p-push me away. Whe-when we were on the boat to the island, you made a gap between us, you made it seem like we were strangers. As if you were a-ashamed of m-me," Gray began to cry again and Zach quickly pulled him back into his arms, rocking them slightly. 

"I know, I know," Zach whispered, closing his eyes, tears threatening to spill. He held Gray a little tighter and let out a small sob, "I'm so sorry Gray, I'm so, so sorry. I love you, I love you so much."

Gray pulled back and looked at him, eyes puffy but Zach thought he looked beautiful, "I love you too, I've looked up to since I was five and I tried, I tried to get you to play with me, watch a movie with me, but you never had time. With your friends, and your girlfriend and I just felt like you didn't like me," Gray's eyes lowered and he sniffled slightly. 

Zach's chest was tight. He gently lifted Gray's head with his finger and looked at him with an intense stare, "Don't ever thing that I didn't like you, okay? I love you, always have and always will, alright? I was dumb, wanting to be int he cool kids group. It was a stupid phase I went through. But when I nearly lost you? Twice?  It finally hit me that the one person that I truly care about was right in front of me. I'm never, ever letting you slip from me again, got it?" 

Gray was crying now, more than before. Not sobbing or hiccuping, but he had large tears streaming down his face and his lower lip was wobbly, filled with emotions, "Thank you," He said, his voice cracking. Zach gave him his smile that always made Gray weak and he broke. He instantly brought Zach into a bone crushing hug, who hugged him back just as tight.

"Love you," Gray had whispered, nuzzling hiss face into Zach's chest, breathing hi scent in deeply. 

 "I love you too," Zach whispered, kissing his head for the umpteenth time that day. After that, Zach knew for a fact, they had a bond like no other siblings had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i finished it! I hope it's okay, it's not as long as I was planning but I have an essay to do and yep, school's just gotten in the way and I know it's like, a three day weekend, but I had a family reunion yesterday and Saturday, well, I had no excuse for Saturday, I was just lazy. I go back to school tomorrow and I'm super sad :-(( I'll try and write up as much as I can!
> 
> But hey, how are you liking it so far? Please be sure to comment and tell me! I don't have the whole story planned out and I can for sure use some of your guys' ideas you want me to do for future chapters!!  
> Lot of love! Till next time Kittens!


End file.
